Presently, for a broadband wireless mobile communication system, a system performance at a middle or low movement speed is mainly concerned. However, with the development of the modern transportation technology, in some special occasions such as a high-speed railway (a current speed up to 350 km/h), it is required to achieve high-speed transmission of data in a rapid movement condition. In this case, there are many problems for an existing wireless transmission technology in the high-speed movement environment, and a fast time-variant channel generates a great impact on a system performance. Therefore, it is expected to eliminate or reduce the influence from the fast time-variant channel in receiving, for example, by simple and accurate channel estimation or the like.